


Hey

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Jock/Geek AU, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Watanabe You hates being part of the popular group. Sometimes, she just wants to be left alone.





	1. Chapter 1

You walked down the hall, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. It was currently lunch and she had time to spare. Students gawked at the ashen haired student. You waved at the small number of students who she recognized. Down the hall, she found a very familiar face. It was Matsuura Kanan. 

Kanan wore her letterman jacket that was a dark blue with white sleeves. Her shirt was tucked into her denim jeans. Kanan was talking to presumably first years. You grinned.

“Hey Matsuura!”

Kanan smiled,”Look its the little shit know as Watanabe You.”

“Piss off Kanan.”

“Whatever you say champ.”

Kanan said bye to the first years and began walking next to You. Kanan pulled a small lollipop out of her pocket. She offered one to You. When You refused, Kanan shrugged and placed it in her mouth. The duo walked to the cafeteria and found the table with all the ‘popular’ kids. It was a small group that consisted of jocks and cheerleaders. You wasn’t too fond about being known around the school as ‘that one second year who's easily a jock’.

“So like, fucking Remmy was a little pussy and decided to back out on the dare,” some cheerleader said.

“What was the dare even?” another girl asked.

“It was something like go piss on the neighbor or something. We were all drunk so yeah.”

The group laughed. You had to fake most of these due to them not actually being funny. It was more of a pity laugh or even a very uncomfortable laugh. You pulled out her earbuds from her pockets and popped them into her ears. She scrolled through her phone for songs and settled on pressing shuffle a bunch of times. The song she ended up with was a cover of Say You Won’t Let Go.

You leaned back on her chair and watched the students’ mouths move. There were times when You just wanted to lay down in a quiet room and just let music consume her. Even just utter silence would be nice. 

“...abe...tanabe... Watanabe!”

You flinched and took out her earbud,”Yeah?”

“Were you even listening?”

“Uhm, yes?”

“Then what did I say?”

You stared the girl,”Uh, Remmy?”

“No.”

“Well I’ll be damned. Guess I was just dozing off.”

The girl scowled,”As an upperclassman, you better respect me.”

“Sure, sure,” You said.

You stood up,”I’ll be hanging around I guess. See all you fuckers later.”

The ashen hair girl was happy to get away from the cafeteria. She still had a good twenty minutes to herself. You walked down the halls and found herself in an older part of the building. This part had mostly art rooms and music rooms. You checked for an empty room and laid down in the middle. It was right between the orchestra room and the stairs. 

You decided she’d just sit in utter silence, leaving her thoughts wandering. Her mind drifted to the ideas she would have as a kid. Running around in a lush green forest and the sounds of nature surrounding her. She would imagine a river or a whole ocean and dream about just jumping in. A sudden noise began playing.

It was a sort of low sound. You closed her eyes as the sound continued to play. It would occasionally stop and play a different pitched sound. You recognized this after a good five minutes. It was a string instrument. You stood up, wanting to find the person playing it. 

Knowing the orchestra room was right next to the empty room she was in, she headed towards it. The instrument was like a siren, beckoning You to come closer. Standing in front of the doorway to the orchestra room, You gulped. She had no clue who was behind the door but opened it anyways.

Inside, a girl with long auburn hair was standing in the middle. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be completely enchanted with the instrument she held. It was like a scene from a painting. You stared at the girl, her mouth slightly open. The girl’s fingers worked around the neck of the instrument and the bow slid along the strings. 

“Ah, excuse me...”

The girl stopped. She turned towards You and seemed mortified.

“Y-Yes?”

“I heard you in the other roo-“

“I’m so sorry I was loud!”

You internally panicked,”N-No! Its just, it was really nice.”

The girl calmed down. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

“T-Thanks.” An obvious blush was visible on the girl’s cheeks.

“So, what song was that?” You asked.

“Suite No. 3 in C.”

“Nice.”

You stood awkwardly in the room. She looked at the other girl. Being able to see her eyes was amazing. You stared at the amber eyes of the girl.

“Is that a... violin?”

“Uh, i-its a viola.”

“It sounds really nice.”

The girl gave a small smile to You,”Yeah.”

You tapped her foot,”So, whats your name?”

“Sakurauchi Riko.”

“Thats a nice name. I’m Watanabe You.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Riko said.

The lunch bell rang and You sighed. Her time meeting the violist was cut just because she had to go to class. Most of the popular kids would ditch anyways so she didn’t exactly have many friends. Its always either they ditch or they’re in another year. 

“What do you have now?”

“I have English now,” You said.

Riko hummed,”I’ll see you some other time then.”

“Yeah, see you later.”

The two exited the room and walked to their designated classes. Riko had chemistry which was across the campus from where they were at. You spotted a familiar head of orange.

“Chika!”

“Ah, its You!”

You ran up to Chika,”How you been?”

“Pretty good. So Kanan tells me you left during lunch?”

You sighed,”Yeah, wanted to be alone I guess.”

“Where’d you even go?”

“Old building.”

“What? Why that place? Its literally the worst place to ditch the popular kids.”

“I dunno but I ended up finding someone interesting,” You said.

Chika grinned,”I thought you wanted to be alone.”

“I do but like she was... wow...”

The two walked to English together while talking. Chika had learned that You met a violist in the old building and seemed like she was absolutely smitten by her. You denied this many times but Chika never accepted the answers.

“No You.”

“Yes Chika.”

“You like her!”

“N-No!”

This continued till the end of the day. Chika ran up to Kanan and told her what You had done at lunch. Kanan smirked and teased You. 

“But in all seriousness, you can talk to me You. I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, thanks Kanan.”

“No problem Watanabe.”

The trio walked to their respective houses. You walked upstairs into her room and fell onto her bed. Her mind had been filled with the thought of Sakurauchi Riko.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sound of an instrument blaring down the street. You rubbed her eyes and glanced out the window. The street was fairly normal for ten am on a Saturday. People were walking their dogs, others are going for a run, some girl has three different instrument cases.

Wait, three instruments?

You ran downstairs and opened the door, grabbing her phone on the way. The girl stood there, her hands holding a trumpet. You had no idea what the other cases held but was pretty pissed at waking up before two. The girl turned towards You.

“Hey, I’m trying to sleep,” You said.

“Sorry, but the calls of Hades have told me to come at this designated area and-“

“Stop right there! I have zero clue what you’re talking about.”

“Hade-“

“No Hades.”

The girl hummed,”Call-“

“Just tell me your name or something.”

“Tsushima Yohane, at your service.”

You stared at the girl,”I know for damn sure your name  
isn’t Yohane.”

“Yoshiko, get over here, zura!”

You snirked,”Tsushima Yoshiko?”

The girl flinched. She turned to face another girl. You recognized her as the one who was always in the library. In her mind she had a little very uncreative nickname for her. Library Girl.

“I’m sorry about her, zura. She just wanted to play near the park.”

“Why not play like, at the park? Why near it?”

Library Girl laughed,”The kids wouldn’t stop touching her instruments, zura.”

“Its fine. Just, not around neighborhoods. People are trying to sleep.”

“Yes, yes,” Yoshiko said behind Library Girl.

The two walked away leaving You in the middle of the road. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Checking whatever decided to bug her this time, the screen showed a name she did not want to see.

“Goddammit Kanan, I’m trying to fucking sleep,” muttered You.

 **Matsuura Kanan[9:27 A.M.]** wake the fuck up watanabe

 **Matsuura Kanan[9:27 A.M.]** practice

 **Watanabe You[9:28 A.M.]** k

You walked back into her house and up into her room. She changed into a random shirt with shorts and shoved a bunch of different uniforms into her bag. You had zero idea what team she would be with today. Despite being a member of the swim team, she also helped out with the other sports teams.

The walk to school was fairly quiet. That was, until You arrived at the train. People who were rushing to work hopped onto the train and pushed her to the opposite side from the door. She felt a small push from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, You saw Sakurauchi Riko trying to push You.

“Hey Sakurauchi.”

“A-Ah! Watanabe!”

“Just You is fine.”

Riko gave a small smile,”Riko is fine then.”

You realized what situation she was in. The auburn haired girl was in front of the swim team member. If You turned around, the violist would be pressed against her chest. The crowd of the train made it worse as Riko kept getting pushed into You.

“So, where’re you going on this fine Saturday?” You asked.

“R-Rehearsal at school.”

You hummed. The rest of the train ride was getting better. The crowd lessened and You was able to turn around without Riko being shoved into her. Once they reached the station, You walked Riko to the school. There were small conversations here and there but it was fairly calm. Once they reached the front entrance, the two said bye.

You walked over to the locker room. She knew she’d find the third year inside. Kanan was inside lying down on the benches with her arms over her eyes. The third year slowly rose up and turned towards You.

“Finally you’re fucking here.”

“Piss off its been five minutes.”

“Yeah, five minutes you could’ve spent changing.”

You gave Kanan a small punch,”Yeah, okay sure mom.”

You changed and the two headed out to the field. They were with the soccer team today and were put on separate teams, You on red and Kanan on blue. The game started and everyone took it very seriously. It was way different from back when You first saw the team. Originally, they were slow and lazy. Now that time has passed, they had gotten better. 

“The final score... two to three...”

“Blue team wins!”

Kanan walked over to You,”Good game You.”

“You too.”

They changed back into their regular clothes and left. You stuck around at school while Kanan went off with some of her friends. The ashen haired girl shoved her hands into her shorts’ pockets and walked over to the orchestra room. She knew she’d find Riko there. You had no clue why she wanted to even see the girl. She brushed it off and peeked inside the room. The room was filled with different instruments of different sizes. You found Riko sitting at the edge of the dome shape. 

The sound coming from the room was amazing to You. It was a sort of fast beat that made You’s heart rush. The piece ended and the room went quiet. She heard the teacher mumbling and saw the students packing up. A familiar face was talking to Riko. It was the girl from earlier in the morning. Yoshiko didn’t have an instrument but You remembered seeing a head of blue hair sitting near the corner of the room.

The two slid open the door to the orchestra room and saw You standing there. You waved and gave them a little smile.

“Hey.”

“I-Its you!” Yoshiko said.

“Yeah. Its me,” You muttered.

Riko stared at the two,”Do you guys know each other?”

“Kinda.”

Riko hummed. You grabbed Riko’s stuff,”Let me get that for you.”

“Oh look at this fucking gentleman here,” Yoshiko muttered.

“Did you say something Yocchan?”

“Nothing.”

The trio walked to the front of the school.

“Hey, wanna hang out?” You asked.

“B-But all my stuff!”

“Its okay! I’ll carry them.”

“I’ll carry them,” Yoshiko says.

“I-I can’t do that to you guys!”

“Its okay!” You begins to walk away with Riko’s viola and both Yoshiko and Riko’s bags.

The other two girls glance at each other knowing they can’t take their stuff back.

“At least let us carry our bags!”

You hummed,”Fine.”

They walked over to the mall and headed into different stores. Riko dragged them into a book store. You and Yoshiko stood a bit away from Riko as she browsed the different mangas and novels. Yoshiko poked You’s arm.

“You like Riko, huh.”

“W-What?”

“Don’t think I don’t know who you are, Watanabe.”

“I don’t like her okay! I... I think I don’t. I just want to be friends with her.”

The two stood in utter silence, the sound of Riko flipping the pages occasionally breaking the silence. Riko jumped up and walked over to the register. She pulled out her wallet and paid for whatever books she chose. 

“We can go somewhere else now,” Riko said.

The group continued walking around. You would occasionally say hi to some of the people she knew. The day was going great. Unfortunately for You, she saw some people she’d not want to see. 

It was the popular group. Kanan was with them so it would be hard for You to hide. You grabbed Yoshiko and Riko and dragged them into a store. The ashen haired second year looked out the door to see Kanan and the others walk past. You looked around whatever store she had dragged them all into. 

It was a small dim store. The clothes hanging off the racks seemed like it was worth more than their houses. At the counter, You saw a blonde girl sitting behind the register. The girl looked up and smiled.

“Welcome!” the girl said.

“We actually-“

“All the clothes we have are shiny!”

You grabbed a tag from one of the dresses,”Seven thousand?!”

“That dress was made from silkworms bred and raised in China!”

“We’ll just...”

You grabbed the two and ran out of the store. She ended up bumping into someone.

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you Watanabe.”

You looked up. It was Matsuura Kanan with her shit eating grin. The third year grabbed You’s collar. 

“You here with your girlfriends?” Kanan asked with a smirk.

“G-Girlfriends?” Riko said.

You flushed,”N-No! I’m just hanging out with them.”

Kanan continued to tease the smaller girl. Riko and Yoshiko watched on. You and Kanan began roughhousing and Riko began to panic. She didn’t know wether it was in a playful way or they truly were fighting. Kanan held You in a choke hold and You began to tap on Kanan’s arm.

After Kanan and You’s little interaction, the group walked back to the station. Riko and Yoshiko got off leaving Kanan and You.

“Kanan.”

“Whats up?”

“I think... I like Riko.”

Kanan laughed,”Its pretty fucking obvious.”

You shook her head,”I-I just don’t know.”

Kanan hummed,”Let it play out. See how you feel.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
